With the popularity of smart phones and tablet computers, which are represented by iPhone, iPad, and Android, bring your own device (BYOD) gradually comes into view. More and more employees may bring their own terminal devices to work in office, which may not only facilitate the employees' choices, but also enable enterprises to save a lot of fixed investments on office computers.